thesecretfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Frederik Drake
Frederik Nathaniel Drake ist der Sohn von Melissa Drake und Jensen Gordan. Zu dem der Halbbruder von Timothy und Steven Gordan und Samuel McCartney. Leben Frederik wurde am 26. Oktober 1993 in Lawrence, Kansas geboren. Seine Mutter hatte damals ein kurzes Verhältniss mit Jensen Gordan, als sie mit ihrem damaligen Freund Streit hatte. Darraus enstand Fred. Bevor er jedoch geboren wurde, war Jensen bereits wieder verschwunden und seine Mum wieder mit ihrem Freund zusammen, der auch seit her als der Vater galt. Fred wuchs demnach in guten Familien Verhältnissen auf und auch sonst brauchte er keine Sorgen haben. Seine Familie ist wohlhabend und so hatte er alles was er brauchte, inklusive Privatschule. Kurz vor seinem 15. Geburtstag starb sein großvater von diesem erbte er ein Auto und ein kleines Vermögen, welches er jedoch erst erreichen kann, wenn er 21 ist. Später wechselte er auf ein Internat, dort lernte er auch seine erste Freundin kennen, die sich kurz darrauf als Hexe - wie er - zu erkennen gab. Gemeinsam mit ihr hat er die Zauberrei geübt und schnell stellte er fest, dass es kein Zufall war, dass er auf's Internat kam. Dafür wurde gesorgt, von ihr und anderen, mit denen er bald einen Hexenzirkel band. Er betsand aus ihm, seiner Freundin sowie einem weiteren Pärchen. Bald ging das mit seiner Freundin ausseinander und er verstand sich auch nie wirklich mit dem zweiten Jungen im Zirkel. Eines Tages jedoch tauchte Sam auf. Dieser wollte ihn vor irgendetwas warnen, was er jeoch zur damaligen Zeit nicht ganz verstand. Erst später erkannte er um was es sich handelte. Eine angebliche Gasrohrexplosion entzund ein Feuer und schloss ihn und die anderen Mitglieder seines Zirkels ein. Diese waren jedoch bereits bewusstlos und somit konnte er nicht mehr auf ihre Magie zurückgreifen. In dem Feuer sah er einen weiteren, älteren Mann, die Flammen schossen auf Fred zu und auch er ging schnell zu Boden. Er hatte wirklichd as erstemal in seinem Leben richtige Todesangst und er konnte sich lange nicht erklären, wie er das anstellte jedoch hat er aus dem Unterbewusst sein die Flammen vertrieben, und diese auf den Mann zu gesteuert, der jedoch voher verschwunden war. Er überlebte zwar das andere Prächen war jedoch tod und auchs eine Ex-Freundin starb kurz darraufhin an ihren Verletzungen. Und somit war sein Zirkel nicht mehr gebunden. Charakter Fred gibt sich erhoben, arrogant und hochnäsig. Es scheint als wär das einzige was für ihn im Leben zählt, das Materielle, schließlich wuchs er auch so auf. Er denkt mit Geld könne man alles erreichen und das hat schließlich all die Jahre auch gut funktioniert. Letztlich weiß er jedoch selbst nicht genau wie er ist, er kann sich selbst nicht einschätzen. Kräfte Channeln Den Elementen oder anderen Hexen wird Energie entzogen, um seine eigene Magie zu stärken Beschwörung Die Kraft, Elemente, Personen oder Geister zu beschwören Kontrolle über die Elemente Man verfügt über die Elemente (Feuer, Wasser, Erde, Wetter) Zaubersprüche anwenden Die Kraft, Zaubersprüche zu wirken Telekinese Objekte oder Personen schweben zu lassen Zaubertränke Das Zubereiten von Elixiren und Zaubertränken, die übernatürliches bewirken und aus verschiedenen mystischen Zutaten bestehen Kategorie:Gordan Kategorie:Drake Kategorie:Hexe Kategorie:Schüler